What's On Perry's Mind:I Want To Be Your Nemesis,
by PS2wizard
Summary: This takes place during "It's About Time". This story tells us what Perry and Peter were thinking during the episode and other secret things you didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Phineas and Ferb. But Summer belongs to me! This takes place during "It's About Time."

What's On Perry's Mind: I Want To Be Your Nemesis, Again.

Ch. 1: There's An Elephant in the Room and a Panda in the Closet.

It was during the first few weeks of summer when the Flynn-Fletcher family decided to take a trip to The Museum of Natural History. Perry was in pet mode as he and the boys looked at the dinosaur fossils. Phineas and Ferb's dad was leading the tour eagerly. Phineas and Ferb were listening eagerly while Candace was bored out of her mind. Perry wasn't listening to their Dad, because he was looking at the fossils wondering how long it would take before Doofenshmirt would try a dinosaur-related inator. He bet two weeks, a month tops.

"Oh look. This T-rex footprint was found not thirty yards from this very spot." said Mr. Fletcher. "Hey, and it says here that this fossil was dug up right near our very own neighborhood." guided Mr. Fletcher, as he showed the boys a fossil of a dog skeleton with a collar with a huge, triangular tag labeled "Bucky".

"Didn't we have a dog named Bucky who got sick and went to live on Kindly Old Man Simmon's farm?" Phineas asked.

"Ahh, Agent B. I heard of him. He was quite the agent until he was thwarted by Doofenshmirtz's "Scary Vacuumy Noise-inaotr." Perry thought..

"Oh Uhh, let's move on, shall we. " He changed the subject and lead the boys to a skeleton of a farmer. "This next exhibit is kindly old... man... Simmons, HEY! Who's up for milkshakes?"

"What is it about a farmer's skeleton that makes people uncomfortable?" Perry thought. Ferb poked Phineas to show him an exhibit. Phineas' eyes grew as he gazed upon the hall labeled "Gadgets Through the Ages."

""Gadgets Through the Ages" This exhibit was made for us, Ferb. Hey, what are all those people looking at?" asked Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb walked to the group and Perry followed. He was hoping that the boys would get distracted so that he could run off and fight Doofenshmirtz. Once the boys saw the invention, Perry wondered off to a nearby photo booth. He put on his fedora and jumped into the booth. As he went down the chute, pictures were being taken of him. He slid down a narrow tube and jumped into his seat. He saluted Major Monogram and waited for his orders.

After a few seconds, Major Monogram has done nothing. Perry starts waving his arms to get his attention.

"Hello? Hellooooooo? Anybody there?" Perry thought to himself.

Carl appears on screen and says "Uh, Agent P? Hey, it's me. Carl. The intern."

"Hi Carl. I'm Perry. The Platypus." thought Perry.

"We got a bit of a situation here. Major Monogram has been frozen like this pretty much all day. Solid as a rock." he knocks on him to prove his point, but that causes the frozen Major to tip over and fall.

"Timber." thought Perry.

Carl picks up Major Monogram and apologizes "Oh, sorry. Anyhow, if the Major we're able to, I'm sure he'd say, well, "Ouch", first of all, am I right? Hee hehe hee."

"You do realize he's right next to you right. He'd probably say, "Carl you idiot" or something similar." thought Perry.

"But seriously, I'm sure he'd say "Doofenshmirtz was up to something, and you should get to the bottom of it". Am I right, sir?" he asked. Major Monogram just mumbled something. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"I think he's saying "Exactly, now get me unstuck!" Carl." thought Perry.

"Good luck Agent P." said Carl.

"Well, if Doofenshmirtz is freezing people, I better take him by surprise." he thought to himself.

One trip through Danville's sewers and up the pipes of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated later...

Perry leaps from Doofenshmirtz's pool, wearing a scuba diving suit, mask, and oxygen tank. He unzips the suit off and takes out his grappling hook and rolls towards the dome part of the building. He creeps along the edges and can see Doofenshmirtz's silhouette firing a ray gun.

"Oh! Take that!" he yelled.

"He must be playing with his replica of me." Perry thought.

"And that!" he yelled, firing the ray gun.

"Wait, he never shoots the dummy me." Perry realizes.

He creeps to the door and kicks it open, catching Doofenshmirtz by surprise.

"Perry the Platypus! I, uh, I uh, uh..." he hides the ray gun behind his back and says "There's no one else here. I mean, w-what are you doing here, Perry the Platypus?" he asked guiltly.

Suddenly the knob of the closet door starts jostling. Doofenshmirtz turns to look at Perry sees a paw print of his cheek.

"Heh... I have mice?" he lied.

"Mice should be the least of your concerns right now." Perry thought as he made his way to the closet.

"I- I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" warned Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry opens the door and is shocked top find a Panda in there. It was the same height as Perry with a white belly, black arms and legs, a little balck nose, two round black spiot around his eyes, and a fedora similar to Perry's, but with a lighter shade of brown. Perry just stared at him and blinked.

"I've heard of a skeleton in your closet, but this is ridiculous." Perry thought.

"Wow, Heinz had bad taste in agents." the panda thought.

"Perry the Platypus, I swear, I've never seen this secret agent looking panda before." Doofenshmirtz lied. Perry pointed to the paw print on his face and then to panda.

"Then what's that, you hussy?" Perry thought.

Heinz looked at the paw print and started to wipe it off with a hankerchief as he explained "Heh heh, well, there's a panda in my closet and a panda paw print on my cheek. But it's not what you think! We're not enemies, we're just bad friends."

"Does Major Monogram know about this?" Perry thought.

"Don't blame me. Blame Dr. D for trapping me in the closet." thought the panda.

5 minutes earlier...

The panda called Peter kicked the door to Doofenshmirtz's apartment just like Perry would have done.

"Ahh, Peter the Panda, you're arrival was uncanny, and by that I mean COMPLETELY CANNY!" he hit a button and a bamboo cage trapped Peter the Panda. "Do I have something that will stop you in your tracks. He he hee. Behold, the FREEZE-INATOR!" He showed him the Freeze-inator, which looked like a green ice cream cart with a giant ray gun attached to it.

"Wow, I can see you went all out on the details." Peter thought, chewing on the cage.

"You see, it all started back in Gimmelshtump. Whenever my I played with the other kids, I was always chosen for the most boring parts. In freeze tag, I was the one who was frozen and no one ever tagged me out. Ever. In basketball, I was the hoop.I was even a garden gnome, and which is another intresting story-"

POW!

Before he could finish, Peter chewed through the bamboo and kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face, leaving a paw print.

"Hey hey hey, what gives? I was in the middle of something." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Peter ignored him and tried to deliver a punch. Doofenshmirtz dodged it and pulled out a ray gun. "Oh! Take that! And that"

Peter dodged the laser, but Doofenshmirtz kicked him into the closet, which slammed shut behind him.

SLAM!

"Perry the Platypus!" exclaimes Doofenshmirtz.

And now let's return to the present.

"Sorry, Perry the Platypus, I didn't want you to find out this way. Okay, here it is. Peter the Panda is my new nemesis." said Doofenshmirtz.

"You cheated on me?" Perry thought.

"We met at an evil genius expo in Seattle, and, well, me and Peter, we instantly disliked each other."

"You told me you were in the hospital recovering from your latest scheme." thought Perry.

"And them, he foiled a little evil scheme of mine. And, I didn't plan it that way, it just happened." he looked at Peter and asked, "Peter the Panda, be a dear and go get us a soda."

"Sure thing. But none for the Platypus." Peter thought and he went to get the two of them soda.

"It's not that I don't hate you anymore. I do, but look, I- I just think it's time for us to, you know, take a break and start fighting other people."

"You're dumping me?" Perry thought. Peter had come back with two glasses of soda. The two drank the soda in front of Perry.

"Thank you, Peter the Panda. I'd offer you one, Perry the Platypus, but I- I think it's better if we just have a clean break. So, where was I? Oh, yes! So, Peter the Panda, you think you have outwitted me!" Doofenshmirtz resumed. He looked at Perry and showed him to the door, as Perry backed away.

"Perry the Platypus, you're- you're making this harder than it needs to be. Go on, it's over now. Oh, that? That's a _Freeze-Inator ray_ but, uh, I- I don't want to explain it again. I just gave the whole spiel to Peter. But, don't worry. He's stopping me. He's- He's got it well in hand." said Doofenshmirtz. He closed the door and said "Goodbye." As Perry went to the elevator, he tunred back to hear Doofenshmirtz yell "CURSE YOU PETER THE PANDA!"

"That used to be me." thought Perry. As Perry left and headed towards his headquarters and started reminiscingabout the old days.

Without you're schemes, my life it seems, is empty  
>I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong<br>You we're my only nemesis, I foiled my plans, but still I miss  
>The moments When We Didn't Get Along<br>So search your heart, please Dr. D, and I am sure that you will see  
>That you were always meant to be my only lifelong enemy<p>

As Perry got out of the elevator, he headed to the stand where he put his hat.

But now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle  
>I'll miss the moments When We Didn't Get Along<p>

"I guess there's no point in wearing this." he thought to himself. He placed the hat on the stand and hit the button to close it.

Ooh...

**End Of Ch. 1**

I hope you liked this. Make sure to review and check out my other stories. See ya.

Fun Fact: In the actual episode, if you wait until 7:07 or when after Doofenshmirtz and Peter the Panda drink their soda, you can hear a tiny burp.


	2. The Good Old Days

Ch. 2: What Have I Done?

"Curse you, Peter the Panda!" yelled Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As they continued to fight, Peter kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz and made him crash into the wall, knocking over a picture of himself that Major Monogram often used in Perry's briefing. He sees Peter the Panda run at him so he covers his face with his photo.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed. Peter was blocked by the photo, but got his foot stuck in it and made a hole in it. "Ow! Easy, easy, you're tearing it!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he helped free Peter's foot from the painting.

"It's an ugly picture. It makes you look silly. Well, sillier." Peter thought. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the picture, he started to remember something.

"I remember when this picture was taken. It was the happiest day of my life." he told. "It was the day I decided get my picture taken. But, it wasn't till I got outside the photo store, that my life changed forever."

3 years ago...

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was thrilled when he bought his first home. It was perfect compared to the other houses like the outhouse he was shown. It was tall, beautiful, it gave him a skyline view of the Tri-State Area, and was facing the opposite direction of his ex's house. He opened the door to his apartment for the very first time.

CRREEEEAKK!

As he pushed the door open, Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled pleasantly as he looked at his spacious home. It had a comfy den, a large dark space where he could build a laboratory, a bedroom, plenty of closetspace, and upstairs was an open area where he could retract the giant awning on top of the building.

"This is perfect. It's cheap, and it's good enough to rule the Tri-State Area in." said Doofenshmirtz. "It could use a little sprucing, but hey, what do I know?"

He put the box he was carrying down and checked out the ledge. He was trying to find a good place where he could put his -inators.

"Hmmm, too windy, too hot, too descriptive, aha!" he saw a spot that had plenty of room, and he had a perfect view of a small, friendly neighborhood, which coincidentally gave him a perfect shot at the Fynn-Fletcher family's backyard. "Ooooh, what a calm little neighborhood. I can't wait to blow that up. Such a perfect angle, any -inaotr I put here could have a perfect shot at that neighborhood, even a nudge wouldn't make me nudge. Yeah... or not. I mean really, who am I going to torment in that neighborhood. There's nothing to zap! Oh well."

The next day, after unloading all of his boxes of clothes, knick knacks, a box labeled "video tapes" with his toy train in it, robot parts, stuff he bought off the internet, a picture of Vanessa, and a diploma he bought. He was looking through a coupon book (that he stole) and was trying to think of ways to liven up the place.

"Hmmm, how to liven this place up. I could get a flower box, or maybe an alligator, or something. Wait, here's something!" he exclaimed. He saw a coupon Schnell Foto. It said "Buy one, get one free" on it. "That sounds perfect. Oh it expires today. I better get going." he realized.

1 hour later...

FLASH!

After Doofenshmirtz posed for two photos in front of a tropical backdrop, he paid the cameraman for the photos and left. As he looked at the pictures, a young, rookie agent was hiding behind a mailbox waiting for him. His orders were to do some recon on a new evil scientist and get some data on him.

"Wow, my first mission. I just wished I had a villain that was named "Doofenshmirtz". It sounds German." he thought to himself. "I hope he isn't one of those cliche villains who has an accent or a monocle."

DING LING!

Perry hid behind the mail box and watched the slouching villain leave the photographers with two pictures, one over theother as if he only had one.

"Well at least he doesn't have a monocle." Perry thought. He pulled a camera out and took a picture of Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

FLASH!

"Whoops!" thought Perry. He left the flash on and Doofenshmirtz just stopped. "Better hide."

He waited until Doofenshmirtz wasn't looking before he stuck his head out again. The evil scientist just continued walking away from the picture store.

Doofenshmirtz continued narrating "I had a feeling that there was someone hiding behind the mailbox."

"Phew. That was close. Now to continue spying." Perry thought, not knowing that Doofenshmirtz suspected his presence.

After following Doofenshmirtz through the city, he watched him a giant building. "Well, I don't think I'll have to worry about forgetting where he lives." Perry thought to himself. He cautiously followed him into the building, just as he got in the elevator. Perry decided to take the stairs so that he wouldn't be seen.

24 floors later...

Perry was exhausted by the time Doofenshmirtz finally got off the elevator and went into his apartment. Lucky for Perry, the door was open so he easily sneaked in. Perry tip-toed into the apartment. hoping not to be seen.

"Wow. I can't believe someone WANTS to sneak in here."

Perry spun around to see a robot head on top of the kitchen counter. It looked like a human head with black hair, a unibrow, and a very sarcastic voice. Perry waved his hands to try and silence him.

"Nah, I think I'll keep talking. I mean what's going to happen, is mean old Doofenshmirtz going to punish me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was behind him. The robot head looked at him and said with apathy "Oh no. We're doomed. Run while you still can. It's too late for me. Save yourself. I'm done for."

"Why I added that sarcasm chip I'll never know. At least I given you a body yet. Hey wait a minute, who the heck are you?" said Heinz noticing Perry. Perry knew what to do and ran for the open door.

"Wooooow. Way to make a first impression. It's a mystery why you're still single." mocked the robot head. Doofenshmirtz responded by picking up the head and tossing it at the door. Perry skidded to a stop, dropping his camera, which got stuck between the door.

SLAM!

The door slammed shut, and crushed Perry's spy camera.

"Yes! Go Doof, go Doof." he chanted. "Anyway, who the heck are you? Don't you at least knock before sneaking into someone's lair?"

"Yeah, he might have a lady over." said the robot head sarcastically.

"One of these days, I'm throwing you out." threatened Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah, and you'll rule the Tri-State Area."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Perry thought.

"Grrrr. Anyway, back to you." said Doof.

Perry pulled out of his fedora a business card. He hands it to Doofenshmirtz and he reads it.

"Hmmm, whats this. "Hello. I am an agent from OWCA sent to spy on you. My name is Agent P and-" wait, what does the P stand for? Platypus? Pet?" he asks.

"Ugh, I knew this would be a problem." Perry thought.

Perry pulls a pen from his fedora along with other gadgets and etc. He scribbled out the "Agent P" and changed it to "Perry" and handed it to Doof.

He read aloud "Blah blah OWCA, blah blah blah spy, blah blah Perry- *gasp* PERRY THE PLATYPUS! You must be my new nemesis. I've always wanted a nemesis. I have enemies, adversaries, antagonists, archenemies, aspersers, assailants, assassins, attackers, backbiters, bad people, bandits, betrayers, calumniators, competitors, contenders, criminals, defamers, defilers, detractors, disputants, emulators, falsifiers, fifth columns, foes, guerrillas, informers, inquisitors, invaders, murderers, opponents, opposition, other sides, prosecutors, rebels, revolutionaries, rivals, saboteurs, seditionists, slanderers, spies, terrorists, traducers, traitors, vilifiers, and villains, but not a nemesis."

"And those are just his in-laws." joked the robot head.

"Quiet you. Anyway, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. I'll be trying to take over the Tri-State Area, as well as getting revenge on my brother and other vendettas I have, as well as try to harness the limitless power of dance. It differs every day." He then notices Perry's smashed camera.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Um, here, why don't you take this." he says handing him a copy of one of his pictures.

"Nice pic. It really brings out your eyes." thought Perry.

"You can have that. I thought two would brighten the room, but then I figured having two would be weird and confuse guests, so just take that. Sorry I don't have a scheme ready. I'm still getting moved in. In fact I should probably finish up and clean up that destroyed camera. But it was nice to meet you. I'll enjoy destroying you." he said.

"Likewise." Perry thought as he left. "For an evil villain, he sure is friendly."

"Take me with you." begged the robot head.

"I had a nemesis." ended Doofenshmirtz. "My neme neme, ooh, my neme neme neme. My neme neme, ooh, my neme neme neme." That's when Heinz started singing.

"Okaaaay, this is weird. I think I'll just dismantle your weapon now." thought Peter. He grabbed a toolbox and started fiddling with the wires.

"Wait, I- I forgot what comes after the bridge. *Gasp* Peter the Panda, what are you doing?"said Doofenshmirtz, now noticing Peter.

"What does it look like?" he thought to himself.

"You're disassembling my _Freeze-Inator ray_? W- While- While I was singing about my feelings?" he asked.

"Right on the nose. My cute, fuzzy, endangered nose." he thought.

"You! You're dead to me! You're dead to me!" he yelled as he ran crying to his room. Peter just continued to dismantle the Freeze-inator.

"Baby." he thought.

Heinz ran to his room and crawled into his bed, crying like a teenage girl who was being cheated on. He pulled out of his pocket the card Perry gave him the first time they met.

"BWAHHHH-Ha-hahaaaaa." he sobbed. "You used to listen. You cared. You were nicer. You didn't wait to destroy my -inators until after I explained. Sure, that's a decoy out there, but it's the principle of the thing. What have I done!" he yelled as he continued crying. "This is the biggest mistake I've made yet. Or until I mess up even worse. Maybe some TV will cheer me up." He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

The evil channel was on and "Dr. Feelbetter" was playing.

The doctor started by saying "Than you, Dr. Evil, that was truly inspiring. Now before I end my show, I would just like to remind my viewers if you have a touching story about your nemesis, or if you and your nemesis or having problems, or if you just want to get revenge on your nemesis by tricking him on my show, please call the number below."

"*Sniff* Maybe I can win Perry the Platypus back using TV. And maybe do some evil at the same time." he said. He looked at the real Freeze-inator and then he looked at a chess set he bought at a garage sale that he went to when he was looking for a Mary McGuffin doll. He started to grin evilly. "I think it's time I tell Peter it's, Check and MATE!" he yells.

End of Ch. 2.

Hope you like this, and get ready for Ch.3. Don't forget to review and what not. Also, I may pitch an idea for a future fanfic that I need comments on.


	3. Dr Feelbetter's NonMusical Talk Show

I don't Own Perry or Phineas and Ferb. (I own Doofenshmirtz's left kidneyt, but that's that.)

Ch. 3: Dr. Feelbetter's Non-Musical Talk Show

Perry had gotten a call from the agency saying that he was needed at a TV station. Perry was worried that he was being reassigned or something.

As he entered the studio, he could barely see anything except for a big chair and decided to sit in it. Perry was worried because this was usually when Doofenshmirtz would trap him.

"I miss that imcompetent nutbag." he thought to himself.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Doofenshmirtz was sitting in a chair across from him and the audience was filled with mad scientists and other secret agents.

"Feelbetter.

"Today on _Dr. Feelbetter_, I want to be your nemesis again." announced the narrator.

Perry froze and thought "Oh no. The show that ripped off "Oprah-nnialator""

"And now, Dr. Feelbetter!"

From the side, a bald man with a labcoat, a mustache, glasses, orange shirt, and brown pants came out with a microphone saying "You ever wonder what would happen if you lost your nemesis? Well, that's what precisely happened to our first guest, Perry the Platypus."

He kneeled next to Perry and asked "Perry the Platypus, share with us your thoughts."

Perry thought to himself, "Oh man, stage fright. Well, um I guess it started when-"

"Uh, I- I'm sorry, he does- He doesn't actually talk." interrupted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

All the scientists looked at their nemesises or nemisi or whatever and thought "YOU CAN'T?"

"Duh." they thought.

"Ah, I see. And this communication issue is what led you to replace Perry the Platypus?" asked Dr. Feelbetter

"I knew it. He can talk can't he?" thought Perry.

"No, o- Of course not! Uh- Peter the Panda doesn't talk either, he- He's a panda bear!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz

"I see. Because he's an animal, he doesn't talk." said Dr. Feelbetter.

"Hey! He's playing the race card!" thought Perry.

"Of course not! What kind of an evil scientist are you?" yelled Doofenshmirtz.

"Right. Doctor, what if I were to tell you, Peter the Panda is backstage right now." asked Dr. Feelbetter.

"What? Peter the Panda is here?" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Backstage. Peter the Panda was listening using a pair of headphones and thought "It's not my fault I can't talk."

"OOoooh." said the audience.

"Perry the Platypus, I- I had no idea. I-" stuttered Doofenshmirtz.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Peter the Panda!" announced Dr. Feelbetter.

Peter came out waving at the audience, but it was obvious the audience didn't like him.

"BOOOOO!" booed the scientists.

"This won't end well." thought Perry.

Dr. Feelbetter motioned for the stagehands to bring out some more chairs. They brought them out, actually more than necessary, and Peter sat in one of them.

"Hang on, I-I have a question how exactly are we going to do this? I mean, Peter and Perry can't talk, so how are you supposed to interview them?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Through, hand motions, facial features, and a giant mind reading device." Dr. Feelbetter explained. Two helmets dropped onto Perry and Peter's head and a giant screen lowered down. Suddenly words started to appear.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." thought Perry. As he thought that, those words appeared on the screen.

"This is too small!" thought Peter, as those thoughts appeared on the screen.

"Well, right now I'm going to turn Perry's off so we can focus on Peter." said Dr. Feelbetter. "Peter the Panda, share with us your thoughts."

"Well first off, these helmets make me look stupid, and second, I don't know why we're here. Doofenshmirtz and I have a perfectly healthy rivalry." thought Peter.

"Well, from what Doofenshmirtz has told us, he thinks differently." said Dr. Feelbetter. Peter turned and scowled at Doofenshmirtz.

"What? You said you wouldn't tell!.. Okay, Peter, I'm not happy in our rivalry. I mean, you foil me like you should, but you just don't care. I mean, you wouldn't let me finish my backstory, you disassembled my Free-inator while I was singing, and you never try to get to know me. It's like all you care about is.. is.. foiling me! There I said it. You don't take an interest in me, just my schemes." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"BOOOOOOOO!" booed the audience.

"Well duh. We're enemies, not a couple." thought Peter.

"Peter the Panda. Why don't you tell us your side of the story." said Dr. Feelbetter.

"Well, I've known Doofenshmirtz since we met in Seattle. We hate each other very much. I mean, Perry despises him, but I hate him as my enemy. I really care about foiling him. I mean, I'm just giving him the hate Perry doesn't give him."

"Oooooh." said the audience.

"Okay. Perry the Platypus, let's switch your helmet on and see what you're thinking." said Dr. Feelbetter.

"Hey! I give him enough hate. And I listen to his backstories, no matter how silly they are." Perry thought.

"HEY!" yelled Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry, why don't you tell us your side of the story." asked Dr. Feelbetter.

"With pleasure. Doofenshmirtz has been my nemesis for a long time. The first time I saw him, I disliked him. I've tried to show him respect by listening to his backstories, and sometimes I think Doofenshmirtz deserves better."

"Awwww." said the audience.

"Really?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Yeah. I mean, your childhood was awful. I'm not kidding, he was used as a garden gnome and his parent's missed all of his birthdays for pete's sake. I mean, sometimes, I wouldn't mind if he got a little payback on someone, but he is evil so I just have to do my job."

"Awwww."

"I can't believe you remembered that." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"But seeing him with another nemesis, that just-just hurts. I mean, I feel betrayed. It's like I'm his second choice. Peter just stole him from me, I-I-I- don't know what to say." Perry thought.

Dr. Feelbetter turns Peter's mindreader on.

"Stole? HAH! He was begging me." Peter thought.

"He may be desperate, but he's not that desperate." Perry thought.

"Hey! Who turned my helmet on? Can't I have some privacy!" he thought. He threw the helmet off and started throwing chairs at everyone.

"I knew this wouldn't end well." thought Perry.

After Peter threw all the chairs at the ddor way, Dr. Feelbetter said, "Thank you, Peter. I've been meaning to stack those chairs. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, tell Perry the Platypus how you feel."

"Perry the Platypus, I'm so sorry I hurt you; When I wasn't actually trying to hurt you. If you give me another chance, I promise to hurt you in the right way. With cartoonish physical violence, and elaborate traps constructed out of strange thing I purchased over the internet. What do you say?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Aw." said the audience.

"Don't tell me you're falling for this?" Peter thought.

"Well, what do you say, Perry the Platypus?" asked Dr. Feelbetter.

Perry just sat there for a moment, and then... put his hat back on.

"I forgive you Heinz." he thought.

"Aw." said the audience.

"That figures." thought Peter as he sat down on the last remaining chair.

Doofenshmirtz started to cry as he said, "*sniff* Thank you, Perry the Platypus. *sigh* Now-"

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button that latched Perry, Peter, and all the agents in the audience to their seats.

"I knew there would be a trap!" thought Perry.

"I can't believe that worked! You know, Peter the Panda thought that he disassembled my _Freeze-Inator ray_, but that was just a decoy! Bring in the real one, boys!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

A stagehand wheeled in the Freeze-inator, which looked like the one Peter disassembled, but is labeled "The Real Freezanator" on it.

"You see, my plan was simple; Assemble all the beset secret agents in one room, and then turn them all into statues for my giant chess board! HA HA! Hit it!" said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Dr. Feelbetter hit the switch and the Freeze-inator started to start up.

"So, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, while we wait for this to warm up, why don't you tell our viewers how you cam up with this plan." said Dr. Feelbetter.

"With Pleasure." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "You see, Peter was my nemesis for a while, because I just wanted to try something new, but he just kept coming over and I couldn't stop him, so I figured, I'll have two nemesis's or whatever. So when Perry found out, I decided to stick with Peter, but when Peter wouldn't listen to my songs or backstories, I decided I wanted Perry back. So, to make sure I didn't make the same mistake, I invited all the agents here to freeze them, so I wouldn't have more than one nemesis."

"Great, now let's wait for this thing to turn on." said Dr. Feelbetter.

As the audience waited, Dr. Doofenshmirtz leaned towards Perry and whispered, "Uh, Perry the Platypus, you don't mind if I say goodbye to Peter the Panda, do you?"

"Are you kidding me?" thought Perry.

"I- I just feel weird how everything happened." he said. He went to Peter and as Peter struggled to free himself, Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "Uh, Peter the Panda, I just wanted to let you know that uh, I feel-".

He was cut off as Peter kicked him in the chin and caused him to fall to the ground and the remote to fall from his hand. Perry kicked the back of the chair, making it fall backwards, and he pushed the chair and rammed into the Freeze-inator, causing it to fall and fire through the ceiling.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up and asked "Wait! Where's my remote?"

Perry saw the remote right next to him, and pushed the chair on its side, and crushed the remote, which freed the agents. Being freed, the agents proceeded to fight with their nemesis's.

Doofenshmirtz yelled, "No! Curse you Peter-"

POW!

Peter punched Doofenshmirtz in the face.

"Curse you Perry-"

WAM!

Perry kicked him in the back of the head. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground.

"Curse you, Pety the Pandapuuus." he mumbled.

"Nice kick." thought Perry.

"Good thinking. You can have him. He's too wimpy for me." thought Peter. The two tipped their hats to each other and Perry left to return to Phineas and Ferb. As Heinz started to pass out, the song "My Nemesis" started playing and he smiled as he thought "Thank you Perry."

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and stay tuned, because in the next chapter, I'll be giving a preview of my next Phineas and Ferb story that isn't a What's On Perry's Mind story.**


	4. Preview of Next PF story

Hey everyone, this is a secret of my big Phineas and Ferb story, that I might do in a month or two. If this were a movie, this is would be like a trailer

Rated PG-13: Perry Guidance for those under 13.

For years now, mankind has asked this question. It's puzzled most, and shocked others, and the answers always change. Soon, Phineas and Ferb are going to be asked this question: What did you do over the summer?

These 10 Danville citizens have done many things.

Baljeet: Made a portal to Mars, went to rock and roll camp, tried to create romance, became the first member of his family to win a bicycle race, and relaxed in a giant bubble

Buford: Fought a giant squid, took Baljeet's underwear, was saved by a nerd, saved a nerd and girl's life, ate a bug, and tried to stop the Tri-State Area Unification Day Parade.

Isabella: Helped Phineas more than 500 times, got her tonsillectomy patch, won the F Games, nd found the sap of the maracanut tree.

Stacy: Found a cute dress,was called a genius, helped Candace bust her brothers, henched, and won at mini-golf

Vanessa: Tried to bust her Dad, went to Paris and Japan, met a nice kid named Ferb, and finally got a Mary McGufin Doll.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Nearly conquered the Tri-State Area, founded L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., went to space, briefly battled with Peter the Panda, sang, and spent time with his daughter.

Perry: Fought Doofenshmirtz, saved the Tri-Sate Area, went to an alternate dimension, spent quality time with Phineas and Ferb as Agent P, and defeated the Regurgitator.

Candace: Tried to bust her brother, became queen of mars, went to Britain, Japan, Hawaii, and Paris, kissed Jeremy, drove a monster truck, won Skiddley Whiffer and a chariot race, became a lfeguard, traveled through time twice, and used all of her minutes on her phone.

Ferb: Beat the waterslide time record and met Vanessa, fell in love.

Phineas:Nothing.

Now if you asked what did you do over the summer WITH your sister, friends, step-brother, and platypus, Phineas would have answered differently.

He went were no man has gone before (Space, Mars, The Past, The Future), fought countless foes (Thadeus and Thor, KhaKa Peu Peu, Mitch, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz), and done what noone has done before (Traveled around the world in a day, rocked out, found a dodo bird).

But now, the day has come that everyone has dreaded.

BACK TO SCHOOL!

"We only have a week until summer is over?"

And that's not the worst part. Here are some quotes from the new story. And by the end of the week-

"We're leaving Danville and moving to a new city."

"Bust my brothers for good."

"We shall vote on whether we close the remaining schools in the Tri-State Area."

"Find the individual that has discovered your secret identity, Agent P"

"Find Perry the Platypus, obliterate him from the face of the Earth, take over the Tri-State Area, and make his owners Phineas and Ferb SUFFER!"

A new adventure, with old friends, family members, and foes returning, and filled with action, suspense, love, humor, some songs, and shocking twist no one will see coming.

"Is it Biff"

"No Buford"

"Is it Pinky"

"No Isabella."

"Is it Klimpaloon?"

"He's not even here!"

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan."

"Oh, I guess he is here. Sorry, it's not you. But thanks for coming all the way out here."

"Nyaaan."

By the end of the week, these 10 Danville citizens will be apart of the biggest, most exciting, dangerous, and suspenseful event in Danville history with Phineas and Ferb's most amazing, incredible, powerful invention yet. Plus, not only will the week end with the fate of Danville at risk, but everybody will be saying-

"I

Know

What

We're

Going

To

Do

TODAY!"

**Phineas and Ferb: The End of Summer (Title May Change)**

I hope you enjoy this preview and please review and say whether or not I should do this.


End file.
